


Quello che il cuore non dice

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Comfort, Durmstrang, Emotional, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Romance, Sentimental, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If, Yule, Yule Ball
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hermione Granger, quindici anni, la strega più promettente di tutta Hogwarts. </i><br/>Si rassetta la divisa, e inizia a scoprire che quegli abiti non hanno più lo stesso profumo né il colore sgargiante della prima volta che li ha indossati. Sono abiti vecchi, consunti dagli anni e che non la rendono più speciale di tutti quelli che si trovano a Hogwarts con lei. <br/>Allora, che senso ha essere quella Hermione? <br/>[...]<br/>Fuggire alle frecciatine di Weasley, da quel suo rimarcare che lei è un niente, uno zero assoluto nell’infinito dei numeri.<br/><i>E tu arrivaci, contando, a quell’ultimo numero se ne hai la costanza.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quello che il cuore non dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamadiSangue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/gifts).



> Keiko © 2013 (14 febbraio 2013)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Tutti i personaggi di Harry Potter appartengono a J. K. Rowling, agli editori inglesi e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere in alcun modo il profilo dei caratteri noti.  
>  Nessun copyright si ritiene leso.  
> 

Da quando il Ballo di Yule è diventato il motore di follia che sta spingendo ogni studente di Hogwarts a un’estenuante caccia, la vita sembra aver perduto le sue priorità. Ora tutto è concentrato su chi portare al ballo, chi inviterà chi, chi non si presenterà e chi, semplicemente, attenderà una mano che potrà salvarlo dall’infamia dell'esclusione al “ _grande evento_ ”. Hermione, da quando le delegazioni di Durmstrang e Beaubatouns sono arrivate a scuola, è stata catapultata in una realtà del tutto sconosciuta. Forse è sempre esistita ma ne ignorava l'esistenza o forse non si è mai sentita parte di un gruppo starnazzante di oche, che in gruppetti di tre, quattro persone si aggirano guardinghe in mezzo agli altri studenti. Sono in caccia, per lo più, lasciandosi sfuggire ammiccamenti. Quando l'attività primaria non è fingersi preda, allora passano al contrattacco denigrando presunte rivali o cercando di carpire i segreti del prossimo. _È solo uno stupido ballo,_ si dice Hermione oltrepassando un gruppo di studentesse di Corvonero di cui fa parte Cho Chang, che si zittiscono non appena la vedono avvicinarsi e oltrepassarle con indifferenza. _Stavano sicuramente parlando di Harry,_ riflette Hermione senza troppa sorpresa. È facile essere presi di mira, ora: si passa dal piedistallo all'assaporare la polvere in un istante. Basta una parola sbagliata, un pettegolezzo – che sia più o meno fondato è del tutto rilevante, ai fini di essere accompagnate al ballo -,   l'innocenza di una simpatia che tutto prende a ruotare attorno alle parole “ _amore_ ”, “ _tradimento_ ” e “ _gelosia_ ”. Tutto freme, e l'agitazione sottile che serpeggia tra gli studenti sembra quella di combattenti pronti alla battaglia. Il premio per il vincitore è solo l'accettazione sociale. A quindici anni, quello non è un particolare, ma l'accezione del _tutto_. Chi sarà tagliato fuori dal Ballo di Yule sarà etichettato come un perdente e vedrà la sua quotazione scendere in picchiata sino al baratro dell'oblio. Troppo teatrale come metafora, forse, ma Hermione storna lo sguardo su Ron, intento a gesticolare e sospirare su una pergamena, mentre muore seguendo l'ancheggiare di Fleur Delacour. Ha smesso di fare i compiti in compagnia sua e di Harry per evitare le domande per le quali non ha una risposta ma, soprattutto, le frecciatine di Weasley, quel suo rimarcare che lei è un _niente_ , uno zero assoluto nell’infinito dei numeri.  
 _E tu arrivaci, contando, a quell’ultimo numero se ne hai la costanza._  
Ronadl Weasley è stato il primo che le ha fatto battere il cuore e subire l'umiliazione dell'essere invisibili. È la condanna dell'essere amici, o forse il prezzo da pagare per essere una maledetta _so-tutto_. Hermione, però, si sente fallibile e vulnerabile, e non le piace la sensazione di smarrimento che prova ogni volta che Ron le lancia un'occhiata compassionevole mentre parla concitato del Ballo di Yule, nel tentativo di non trovarsi solo all'evento dell'anno scolastico. Ad ogni stoccata è una ferita che gronda sangue, che nasconde lacrime nei bagni delle ragazze pulendosi il viso con l'acqua gelida per rimettersi nei propri panni e ricordarsi chi è veramente.   
_Hermione Granger, quindici anni, la strega più promettente di tutta Hogwarts._  
Si rassetta la divisa, e inizia a scoprire che quegli abiti non hanno più lo stesso profumo né il colore sgargiante della prima volta che li ha indossati. Sono abiti vecchi, consunti dagli anni e che non la rendono più speciale di tutti quelli che si trovano a Hogwarts con lei.   
Allora, che senso ha essere _quella_ Hermione?   
Volta le spalle all’immagine riflessa nelle vetrate che si affaccia sul chiostro e torna a passo spedito all’esterno, tuffandosi in mezzo al via vai degli studenti in fermento, trovando conforto in quella moltitudine in cui è facile mischiarsi e passare inosservata.   
Il potere dell’essere tutti uguali scalda un poco un cuore fatto a pezzi, riscaldando ciò che ne resta.  
Non le piace sentirsi in balia degli eventi, avvertire lo sguardo indagatore degli altri su sé stessa, quasi fosse un'appestata. È come se decine di Malfoy, tutti insieme, la chiamassero con disprezzo “ _Sanguesporco_ ”.  
È più facile compiacersi della compagnia del silenzio, piuttosto che di quella delle chiacchiere.  
È così che si appresta a vivere il Ballo di Yule Hermione: all’ombra di un baldacchino, sotto strati pesanti di coperte e la compagnia di un buon libro.

 

È un invito suadente, l'accento del ragazzo, quando le chiede come proseguano gli studi, cogliendola alla sprovvista, con le difese calate e priva di protezione. Immersa nel suo ambiente naturale, protetta da chi non l'ha mai tradita: i libri. Del Quidditch, Hermione non si cura poi molto. Fa parte dell'essere mago, ma non è la sua priorità né lo sarà mai. Certo, la finale della Coppa del Mondo è stata da mozzare il fiato, ma è facile emozionarsi quando tutti attorno gridano ed esultano. È farsi trascinare da un’onda di sentimenti che non ti appartengono, da un’unica voce che sale dalle viscere di tanti piccoli individui. La magia, forse, risiede tutta lì, nel diventare uno senza saperne il motivo.   
Viktor non è solo fisico, è curiosità e cuore anche.   
L'ha visto specchiarsi nelle pagine di un vecchio libro di fiabe del Mondo Magico cercando di comprenderne i vocaboli sconosciuti. È stato così che si sono scoperti: al lume delle candele della biblioteca, cercando di capirsi con un po' di inglese e tanti, troppi gesti. Viktor è avvezzo alle azioni, ma i gesti sono minimali, come se potessero tradire ciò che cela oltre l'espressione dura.  
“Tu aiutare me?”  
Hermione sbircia al di sopra della spalla del ragazzo, e legge alcune frasi poi lui le indica un vocabolo e lei sorride.  
 _“Princess?”_  
Hermione disegna su una pergamena una corona stilizzata – è negata nel disegno e se ne vergogna solo ora – e se lo porta sulla testa. Viktor la guarda incerto poi capisce e annuisce, abbozzando un sorriso incerto.  
“Tu stare bene.”  
“Non sono brava a disegnare, scusami.”  
Viktor le fa segno di accomodarsi accanto a lui, ed Hermione decide di non fuggire. C'è qualcosa, nello sguardo caldo di Krum, che va oltre la crudeltà di un marchio, l'etichetta di nemico.   
Ci sono lealtà e onore.  
 _Se fosse qui ad Hogwarts sarebbe un Grifondoro._  
Sorride tra sé a quel pensiero e lui la guarda incuriosito.  
“Ridi di me?”  
“Oh no. Stavo pensando che... che... se fossi qui ad Hogwarts apparterresti di certo a Grifondoro!”  
È  così entusiasta Hermione, che riesce a far distogliere lo sguardo al campione di Durmstrang, che fissa confuso le parole di una fiaba per bambini. La legge per studiare l'inglese, per riuscire a comunicare con la ragazza dai capelli folti come la criniera di una leonessa e arruffati come il nido di un pettirosso che gli ha perforato la retina al loro arrivo ad Hogwarts. Si è incastrata lì, l'immagine di quel viso curioso ma non adorante, interessato a Durmstrang e non a Viktor Krum.   
Basta poco, a chi ha la fama, per perdere la testa.  
Basta trasformarsi in un essere umano comune, perdere la carica di fenomeno per desiderare qualcosa che possa scivolare al di à dell'apparenza e soffermarsi a osservare direttamente il cuore, senza restare a puntare la pelle e le ossa soltanto, come un predatore pronto a divorare la carcassa della propria vittima.  
“Grazie” riesce a borbottare lui, indicando un altro vocabolo.  
 _“Beautiful?”_  
Lui annuisce, lei cerca di disegnare qualcosa, ma non le riesce niente. Le viene in mente solo la rosa, ma sa che rischierà di fuorviarlo. Ci pensa un po' su, poi sospira.  
“Non so disegnarlo questo. È... difficile.”  
Viktor le sorride e la indica.  
“Io?”  
“Tu. Sei bella.”  
Hermione si irrigidisce, poi inspira profondamente e raccoglie in fretta le proprie cose.   
“Si è fatto tardi, devo andare. Ho ancora molte pergamene da compilare per domani. Puoi segnarti le parole che non capisci. Ti aiuterò la prossima volta.”  
“Domani?”  
“Domani? Oh, non so se...”  
“Qui.”  
Hermione non risponde, abbassa il capo e schiva gli sguardi dei pochi curiosi riparando all’ombra della Torre di Grifondoro. Lei gli ha appena chiesto un appuntamento? O lui l'ha chiesto a lei? Sente le guance avvampare mentre corre lungo i corridoi battuti dal freddo pungente dell'inverno inglese, e sa esattamente che quel tepore deriva dal cuore, come fosse un motore che lancia braci e fiamme lungo gli arti e il resto del suo corpo.  
Per la prima volta, qualcuno l’ha vista.   
_Osservata_ , sino a trasformarla in un prezioso bocciolo di rosa.

 

La Torre di Grifondoro è accogliente e sicura, ma le occhiate del gruppetto di Lavanda Brown sono sufficienti per metterla a disagio. È perché una come lei non dovrebbe interessare ai ragazzi? Per un istante pensa di salire nel dormitorio e restare lì a studiare sino a quando Ginny non le tirerà addosso un cuscino per farle spegnere le luci, ma poi ha un moto d'orgoglio: _sono una donna anch'io_ , pensa, e si siede su di una poltrona isolata, accanto al camino. I gemelli le passano accanto facendo un rumore assordante, di quelli che probabilmente nemmeno un esercito di schiopodi saprebbe riprodurre. Le si avvicinano, uno per lato, e la osservano sornioni, sussurrandole all'orecchio con il fare dei diavoli.  
“Una cotta in arrivo per la signorina Granger?”  
Lei non si scompone, continuando a scrivere sulla propria pergamena cercando di restare concentrata, mentre a qualche tavolo di distanza sente la punta di una piuma stridere sulla superficie, poi il tonfo del calamaio che scivola mollemente sul pianale, rilasciando come un polpo in fuga dai pescatori il suo inchiostro lungo il tavolo. Ron impreca, Fred e George sbuffano all'unisono, annoiati dalla compostezza di Hermione che finge indifferenza.   
Ma qualcosa, dentro di lei, sta  gridando vittoria.  
“Avremmo avuto qualcosa di cui _sparlare_ almeno.”  
“Potreste farlo sulla mancata riuscita di Harry e Ron di portare qualcuno al ballo.”  
I due si guardano e le passano un braccio attorno alle spalle, poi Fred sorride raggiante.  
“Sei forte Hermione, dovresti passare dalla nostra parte.”  
“Il lato oscuro non fa per me.”  
“ll _che_?” domanda George, convinto che debba trattarsi di una metafora per parlare del lato B di una ragazza.   
“Lascia perdere, a voi certe cose non le fanno vedere. Cose da babbani” decreta lei serafica, facendo assumere a una nota citazione un segreto di stato, a giudicare dall'espressione – identica – che si dipinge sul volto dei gemelli.   
_È così che iniziano le chiacchiere?_  
Hermione torna a respirare solo quando i due Weasley si sono allontanati, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della poltrona. Si sente in colpa per aver gioito della stoccata a Ronald, si stupisce persino di sé stessa per essere così meschina quando si tratta di sentimenti. Tutti stanno cercando di rubare i segreti degli altri, di colpire dove fa più male per essere presenti a un maledetto ballo che non ha alcun valore se non quello di mettere un divario enorme tra i vincenti e i perdenti di un ruolo giocato nella società degli adulti. Per la prima volta, in quattro anni, la battaglia si combatte persino all’interno della stessa Casa. Nessuno vuole essere escluso e tutti vogliono poter essere visti al Ballo di Yule.   
_Io c’ero,_ è questo di cui tutti si vogliono vantare.  
 _Che importanza può avere?_ Se lo chiede Hermione, ma poi depone le armi della ragione in favore del suo cuore di adolescente: chiunque vorrebbe poter essere bellissima e sentirsi una regina, per una notte soltanto.   
Regina di un mondo intero, da fiaba.  
“Ehi, non si direbbe tu stia studiando.”  
Un'altra chioma rosso fuoco, un altro sguardo nocciola caldo e rassicurante, un sorriso sincero si dispongono accanto a lei, pronti a non darle tregua.  
“Penso?”  
“Tu pensi _troppo_ ” le conferma Ginny sedendosi sul bracciolo della poltrona, sbirciando la sua pergamena incompleta.  
“Dici?” le chiede la mora in tono ironico.   
“Hai la faccia di quella che ha appena visto un Dissennatore, lo sai?”  
“Ora non esagerare.”  
“L'espressione è quella.”  
“Possono bastare come scusa i tuoi fratelli invadenti e la loro solerte prontezza di spirito?”  
“Sono già arrivati qui? Qualcuno ti ha vista in biblioteca e...”  
“... _e?_ ”  
“Dicono fossi con Krum” le bisbiglia all'orecchio Ginny con fare solenne, quasi le stesse rivelando la ricetta segreta per la felicità. Hermione si stringe nelle spalle, ravvivandosi poi i capelli con fare troppo deciso, forse, per non essere un modo per scacciare via i cattivi pensieri.  
“Mi ha chiesto una cosa riguardo al programma che stiamo studiando.”  
Hermione mente per la prima volta nella propria vita, e a quella che può considerare la sua migliore amica, ma è come se avvertisse l'arrivo di un tornado e si trovasse a combatterlo con un misero ombrello. Lei e Viktor Krum non sono niente, si sono solo scambiati un paio di battute. È l'idolo di chiunque, perché dovrebbe mai interessarsi a una sempliciotta come lei? Ce ne sono a decine che spiccano per bellezza, magari una come Fleur Delacour. O Daphne Grengrass. Le duole ammetterlo, perché la sconfitta ha il sapore amaro di una mela acerba e lascia in bocca il retrogusto del fiele, ma è troppo intelligente per potersi prendere gioco di sé stessa. Hermione sa di non poter mai essere giudicata bella, di non poter mai brillare per qualcosa che non siano testa e cuore, e una fitta tra le scapole la obbliga a fare i conti con la propria condanna. Essere un'eterna Cenerentola. A lei, un principe e una fata madrina, sono stati preclusi. Che sia lei quella che dovrà trasformare qualcun altro in regina, restando a vegliarla nell'ombra? Lo sguardo scivola sulla chioma fulva di Ginny, su cui le fiamme del camino creano giochi di luce che li rendono del tutto simili ad una distesa d'acqua che inghiotte un tramonto fantastico e ne butta fuori solo i colori migliori. Sarà una regina bellissima, Ginevra. Dovrà solo avere la pazienza di attendere i tempi di Harry. Quando riuscirà a fermarsi a riflettere, si accorgerà che c'è qualcos'altro oltre alla missione, oltre alla salvezza del mondo. A quel pensiero si accorge che, allo stesso modo, dovrebbe accorgersi anche lei che la vita non è solo studio, che non è solo Hogwarts e misteri da risolvere. È un peccato amare i libri? Forse, alla sua età, è più una condanna, di quelle che ti fanno passare sempre inosservata, sempre inopportuna e fuori posto se non quando sei tra i banchi di scuola e punti la mano alzata contro il cielo della conoscenza, o quando ti perdi a rincorrere titoli sconosciuti tra gli scaffali impolverati della biblioteca. Sta rinunciando a vivere? Forse dovrebbe fare come Ginny, ingannare l'attesa del grande amore con uno più piccolo, propedeutico per abbracciare invece quello davvero importante.   
Si sente meschina a quel pensiero, e porta le gambe al petto, osservando il fuoco crepitare nel camino.  
“Non ti va proprio di parlare eh” le dice l'amica lanciandole un'occhiata.  
“Lo sai, mio fratello è uno stupido.”  
Tenta di giustificare il proprio sangue, ma anche alle sue orecchie quelle parole risultano vuote e prive di valore.  
”Non è quello il problema.”  
In effetti sarebbe già un passo avanti, invece Ron nemmeno riesce a vederla, preso com'è dall'annusare l'aria in cerca di una compagna, steso al tappeto dal canto delle veela.   
_Oh, al diavolo Weasley!_  
“Tu sai già con chi andrai al ballo?”  
“Io?”  
Hermione la fissa sorpresa, sgranando gli occhi. Sembra Edvige, con quelle iridi castane immense e sincere, forse troppo per una che ha sempre la risposta pronta ad ogni domanda.   
A quelle del cuore, però, non sa nemmeno dare un significato.  
“No, quella dietro di te... certo, _tu_!”  
La  mora scuote il capo, per poi appoggiare nuovamente il mento sulle ginocchia.  
“Non aspetterai...”  
“No, piuttosto non verrò al ballo. E tu?”  
“Ho diverse proposte ma sinceramente farmi vedere con qualcuno con cui sono uscita in passato mi scoccia. Meglio aria nuova. E poi voglio divertirmi, e con loro finiremmo con il litigare. O non ci saremmo lasciati” puntualizza lei sospirando.  
“Perché non chiedi ad Harry di venire al ballo con te? Tu il coraggio per farlo l'avresti.”  
“È l'uomo che invita la donna. E poi non è il momento. È tutto preso da Cho, non c'è spazio per me. Ma lo conquisterò poco alla volta!”  
“Sei incredibile.”  
Le sorride e Ginny si alza allungando le braccia sulla testa, spostando lo sguardo oltre le proprie spalle, dove suo fratello ed Harry si stanno arrovellando sulle pergamene di Aritmanzia e Pozioni.  
“Saliamo in dormitorio?”  
Hermione la segue, recuperando la propria borsa e alcuni libri che stringe al petto. Le danno sicurezza. Sentirne gli spigoli contro il petto blocca il battito del cuore che accelera, limitandone il contraccolpo quando viene ancora una volta ignorato. Non si ferma a salutare Harry e Ron, sale spedita le scale senza voltarsi indietro. Solo Harry solleva lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello di Ginevra. È solo un istante, ma può bastare per aprirgli gli occhi: le cose cambiano e ti sfuggono di mano quando a decidere sono i sentimenti. Il risultato è una distesa di corpi morti e anime ferite.   
Ron grugnisce qualcosa, poi getta la spugna – e la piuma – lontano dalla pergamena incompiuta di Pozioni.   
“Domani chiederò ad Hermione di farmi copiare la sua. _Mmh?_ Se n'è andata?”  
“Non credo ti lascerà copiare.”  
“L'ha sempre fatto, perché non dovrebbe?”  
“Avete discusso anche stamattina o sbaglio?”  
“Per cos... ah, quando si è offesa mentre parlavamo di chi invitare al ballo? Non la capisco, lo sai? Voglio dire, dovrebbe preoccuparsi di non trovarsi sola per Yule. È una priorità per tutti quella. Senti, Fred e George mi hanno spiegato come...”  
“Lascia perdere: con Cho non funzioneranno quelle tecniche. E poi lo trovo stupido, okay? Io voglio andare davvero al ballo con lei, non voglio si senta un ripiego.”  
“Hai ragione. Pensi che Luna possa presentarci qualche sua amica Corvonero?”  
Harry scuote il capo e si alza in piedi, osservando le braci del camino spegnersi lentamente, crepitare un poco e poi riaddormentarsi.  
“Andiamo.”  
Perché amare deve essere così difficile?   
Sembra stupido, eppure è terrorizzato dall'idea della risposta che potrebbe dargli Cho.   
Il Signore Oscuro, invece, sarebbe disposto a fronteggiarlo decine di volte.

 

Hogwarts è avvolta da una glassa dolciastra di caos e delirio. Biglietti d'invito, gesti stupidi, filtri d'amore, rifiuti e proposte si susseguono tra una lezione e l'altra. Le voci corrono lungo i corridoi, le risate delle ragazze ai danni di quelli come Ron; i pianti di quelle come Hermione, invisibili; i sorrisi raggianti di quelli come Pansy Parkinson, che si stringeranno al braccio del proprio principe. Tutto è avvolto dalla frenesia dell'attesa, ognuno è un cavallo da corsa che morde la rena e scalcia sino a spaccarsi lo zoccolo contro la terra. Correre e arrivare primi, ecco cos'è il Ballo di Yule: essere visti, non semplicemente guardati di sfuggita. È un'affermazione: chi sarà presente sarà considerato speciale rispetto a chi sarà nei dormitori a dormire o leggere, ascoltando la musica che sale dalla Sala Grande e le risate di chi sta festeggiando. Hermione farà parte del popolo dei reietti? Ginny non sarà quella che, tra i Weasley, sarà costretta a marcire e rodersi di gelosia. Le si affianca lungo il corridoio, mentre si incrociano al cambio delle lezioni. Il suo sorriso tradisce l'emozione di chi, finalmente, potrà andare al ballo e scongiurare l'onta dell'infamia.  
“Ho accettato l'invito di Neville, anche se a quanto pare sono una seconda scelta. Allora, chi è il fortunato?” la incalza curiosa la rossa.  
“Non c'è nessun fortunato, Ginny. Sul serio.”  
“E perché hai rifiutato l'invito di Neville? Balla bene ed è divertente.”  
“Perché... era meglio per entrambi. Non volevo illuderlo. Ora scusami, devo correre ad Aritmanzia, ci vediamo dopo in Sala Grande.”  
Hermione affretta il passo e si fa inghiottire dalla folla. Ha mentito a Neville, ma non aveva poi molte altre possibilità. Certo, questo potrebbe implicare che nessuno deciderà di chiederle di andare al ballo, ma quelle probabilità sono ridotte al minimo. Nessuno deciderà di invitarla e lei passerà la notte in camera a rendersi conto, per la prima volta, che non basta essere intelligenti per evitarsi l'umiliazione dell'emarginazione. Scuote la testa scacciando quei pensieri e si chiede da quando l'apparenza giochi un ruolo così importante nella sua vita.  
Da quando, essere guardata, significava “ _Sei viva. Esisti_ ”.  
Avere la certezza di non essere soltanto il sogno di qualcun altro. 

 

Viktor ha atteso pazientemente, ha aspettato di trovarla sola e ha studiato per giorni il modo adatto per invitarla. Hermione non è come tutte le altre: non ride ad alta voce, non ha bisogno del gruppo di sostegno e nemmeno assume un'aria adorante ogni volta che lui si fa largo lungo i corridoi. Cammina sola, a passo deciso, con i libri stretti al petto. A volte ha l'aria triste, altre – come quando la osserva in  biblioteca – è serena, insaziabile di sapere e di informazioni. È quella scintilla che ha nello sguardo, quel guizzo violento che non si spegne mai, ad averlo stregato. Non ha mai abbassato il viso davanti a lui, nemmeno quando se l'è trovato seduto accanto. È questo di cui ha bisogno uno come lui. L'ha vista dirigersi verso il salice che si tuffa con le sue fronde più lunghe sulla superficie del lago, creando una gabbia con i suoi rami. Si è nascosta lì sotto, come se fosse un riparo sicuro da mostri e scocciatori.   
“Io disturbare te?”  
Hermione solleva lo sguardo sorpresa, lasciando il libro aperto sulle proprie ginocchia. Fa freddo, e la neve ricopre ogni cosa ad Hogwarts, eppure sotto quei rami sembra esserci il tepore di una casa.  
“No, Viktor... affatto.”  
Lui prende coraggio, e si sente davvero stupido. Da quando uno come lui, che è il pupillo di Karkaroff e il simbolo di Durmstrang, ha paura? Degli occhi di una donna, di quello che può leggervi dentro: perché Hermione è un libro aperto per chi sa osservarla attentamente.  
“Io invitare te al ballo.”  
Hermione sbatte le palpebre tra loro, incredula. È  certa di aver capito male ma Viktor, per rimarcare ciò che ha appena detto, si inginocchia davanti a lei e le bacia la mano.  
“Tu vuoi venire al ballo con me?”  
Arrotando le doppie su sé stesse, l'ha invitata, sforzandosi di formulare la frase in modo corretto.  
E lei, contro ogni previsione, ha accettato d’istinto.  
L'ha fatto perché Viktor l'ha vista, e l'ha trovata bella. Ha visto oltre il cespuglio indomabile di capelli ricci e ha scavato nello sguardo caldo di uno scoiattolo curioso. Ha guardato oltre l'immagine della fastidiosa _Signorina So Tutto_ e l'ha scelta come compagna, anche se per una notte soltanto.   
“Si.”  
“Felice?”  
È una domanda che Viktor rivolge a entrambi, ma Hermione sorride e gli fa cenno di si con il capo. Viktor non sa come si corteggi una donna perché non ha mai avuto bisogno di farlo.  
Lei, invece, ha bisogno di tutto quello che un uomo può darle.  
“Anch'io. Moltissimo.”  
Le esse sibilano e sbattono l'una contro l'altra, ma sorride di rimando, il campione di Durmstrang. Sorride, perché se anche il Torneo Tre Maghi dovesse essere vinto da Harry Potter, lui è certo di avere tra le mani un trofeo ben più prezioso.

 

“Allora? Potremmo chiedere a... ehi, Hermione. Tu sei una ragazza!”  
Lei strabuzza lo sguardo, sbattendo con forza i propri libri sulla tavola. L'intero dormitorio di Grifondoro, e non solo, si volta nella loro direzione, ma se Ron avverte le guance avvampare sino alla punta delle orecchie, Hermione non si scompone. È uno sguardo duro quello che gli concede, alzandosi dal proprio posto.  
“Mi fa piacere che te ne sia accorto, _Ronald_.”  
“Ehi, ma che ti prende?”  
Ginevra li osserva in silenzio, e guarda Hermione sparire inghiottita dal corridoio, pronta a tuffarsi di nuovo tra i libri. Lancia un'occhiata a suo fratello, ma si trattiene dal ricordargli che non tutte le donne sono come lei, avvezze alla sua inesistente sensibilità.  
“Potevamo invitare _lei._ Manca pochissimo, Harry... finiremo con l'essere da soli!”  
“Hermione ha già un cavaliere” puntualizza Ginny ingoiando un altro pezzo dello sfornato di zucca, affidando alle parole l'affondo.  
“E tu che ne sai?”  
Ron inghiotte aria a vuoto, ma si capisce lontano un miglio che la cosa non gli va a genio. _Perché?_ Se lo chiede in un barlume di lucidità, prima che la cecità del suo cuore troppo puro prenda di nuovo il sopravvento sulla ragione.  
 _Stupido idiota_ , pensa Ginny con l'intenzione di far morire suo fratello di una lenta e dolorosa agonia. Sa cosa significa essere invisibili, ogni giorno Harry le ricorda come l'amore sia inarrivabile e possa causarti un mucchio di dolore, se non sai gestirlo. Lei ha imparato a contrattare con il cuore da quando aveva undici, sa come metterlo a tacere e andare avanti. Sa, soprattutto, che prima o poi dovrà accorgersi di lei e, in caso contrario, sarà lei a obbligarlo a farlo mettendolo con le spalle al muro. Per ora, però, ha imparato solo che la fretta è cattiva consigliera, perde la voce del cuore lungo il percorso e, quando la riafferra, è costretta a fermarsi e spezzare altri cuori che non c’entrano nulla con la sua lotta contro i sentimenti.   
“Sono sua amica.”  
“Andiamo, chi sarebbe così _disperato_ da invitare Hermione al ballo?”  
Ginny ha la forchetta a mezz'aria, ma non riesce a muoverla di un solo passo tra le proprie labbra, lo sguardo fisso sul fratello senza osare alzarlo un po' più in alto. Dietro di lui, Hermione ingoia aria e lacrime, cerca di ricacciare verso lo stomaco un nodo che le si è formato in gola e rischia di ucciderla lì, sul posto, mozzandole il respiro.  
Aveva un cuore?  
Non è certa sappia farlo funzionare di nuovo.  
“Hermione... oh, io...”  
“Mi fai schifo, Ronald.”  
È il suo turno di annaspare, quasi fosse un pesce fuori dall'acqua. Immerso nel pantano della vita, Ron Weasley per la prima volta è costretto a fare i conti con la gelosia.   
E il senso di colpa.  
“Sei un idiota.”  
Ginny depone le posate, afferra i suoi libri ed esce dalla Sala Grande inseguendo l'amica.   
La partita, ora, è fratricida: e lei ha scelto da che parte stare da un sacco di tempo. 

 

A volte pensa di biasimare Viktor. Se solo sapesse che essere mediocre si cela dietro l'apparenza, è certa fuggirebbe a gambe levate ritornando in Bulgaria seduta stante.   
Ma non l'ha fatto, nemmeno quando gli ha rivelato che – _forse_ – il suo cuore batteva per qualcun altro. _“Forse”_ è una bugia per non ferire, per non rendergli  la sofferenza di non essere corrisposto che prova lei ogni giorno, vivendo accanto a uno stupido cucciolo dal manto fulvo. Viktor conosce il potere dei fatti, e ne da prova in ogni istante. Ha deciso di non essere invadente, ma di esserci. Spuntare dal nulla, strapparle un sorriso e farle scivolare lo sguardo altrove nel momento in cui sente avvampare le guance. Hermione si sente stupida, ma qualcosa dentro di lei sta cambiando con lentezza esasperante. Sente lo stomaco contorcersi quando ode il passo marziale degli studenti di Durmstrang attraversare i corridoi di Hogwarts, un esercito compatto inscindibile, che non si scioglie mai, come le nevi che ricoprono i Carpazi. Nota la forza del branco, e ne ha paura. Se davvero i sospetti su Karkaroff di Harry sono fondati, allora si sono portati in casa un esercito di aspiranti Mangiamorte. Osserva Viktor correre sulle rive del lago ghiacciato, a torso nudo. Ron storna lo sguardo disgustato, borbottando mezze parole incomprensibili, quando Hermione china il capo dopo aver ricambiato il saluto impacciato di Krum che rischia di incespicare nei propri piedi. Allora sono buffi anche gli uomini, quando si innamorano? A differenza di ciò che afferma Ron, Viktor è abituato alle nevi e al freddo, non ha paura di bruciarsi la pelle con il ghiaccio né di scaldarsi davanti al fuoco tenue di un amore incerto.   
Inspira mentre si guarda allo specchio, senza riconoscersi. Fissa gli occhi arrossati e i cappelli arruffati, indomabili come la tempesta che si sta abbattendo sul suo cuore. È giusto inseguire Ron per tutta la vita? Non possiede né la pazienza né la tenacia di Ginevra, lei, e lo sa. Il fuoco che le brucia il sangue, che le fa divorare libri restando sveglia sino a notte inoltrata, è lo stesso che le fa compiere azioni avventate, che non la fa riflettere quando c'è una causa da combattere. Si getta nella mischia come un ragazzo, e non ha paura di uscirne ammaccata.   
È la stessa energia che ora le fa gridare _basta_ , perché ha una dignità ancora, e non ha intenzione di perderla per un idiota. 

 

Il suo primo bacio non è stato come se l'era sognato.   
Si chiede perché non sia stato da fiaba, se sia perché mancava l'amore, e ha scacciato stizzita il pensiero al solo affiorare. Ginevra è l’unica che sappia ogni cosa, l’unica in grado di portarsi un segreto nella tomba.   
“È solo perché manca la tecnica. Migliorerà. Non hai già voglia di baciarlo di nuovo?”  
Hermione affonda il viso nel cuscino per nascondere l’imbarazzo e Ginevra scoppia a ridere, gettandosi all’indietro sul proprio letto. Sono sole, e ne approfittano per raccontarsi i propri segreti come quando sono alla Tana, d’estate.  
“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che qualcuno ti avrebbe ridotta così?”  
“Ehi! Ho ancora una dignità!”  
“Direi che non l’hai mai perduta” conferma Ginevra sincera.  
Le ha strappato un bacio sotto il salice, ed Hermione si è trovata nuda con la propria inesperienza. Quante ragazze avrà baciato Viktor? È il tarlo di sentirsi inadeguata, sicuramente inadatta al campione di Durmstrang, ma lui sembra a suo agio in sua compagnia. Ride quando non comprende ciò che vuole comunicargli, e vorrebbe stringerla ogni volta che la incrocia lungo i corridoi di Hogwarts. Lì, sotto le fronde del salice, quando tutti gli studenti sono ai campi da Quidditch o al riparo delle sale comuni, riescono a ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo solo per loro. Gli insegna l’inglese, e lui quel poco di bulgaro che può essere appreso da una straniera, ma lei è un’ottima allieva e impara facilmente le parole di quella lingua dura e fredda, fatta di comandi e priva di fronzoli, nuda come i ghiacciai perenni della vallata che circonda la scuola.  
Ama. Dormi. Vivi. Muori. Piangi. Combatti.  
 _Ama._  
Soprattutto quello, ed Hermione ha deciso: non avrà più paura.

 

Si sono attardati sino a notte fonda in biblioteca, sino a quando non sono stati cacciati da Madama Pince che li ha fissati incuriosita da dietro gli occhiali da vista. Sono settimane, ormai, che la piccola Granger si aggira in biblioteca con il campione di Durmstrang, passano la serata chini sui libri e poi ognuno va per la propria strada. A quell’ora tutti sono intenti ad ultimare le pergamene per le lezioni del giorno dopo, molti a chiacchierare e fare confusione nelle sale comuni e nei dormitori. In biblioteca, a quell’ora, non c’è mai nessuno. Solo loro, vicinissimi da confondere i capelli dell’una sulla spalla dell’altro, un contorno sfumato di corpi che diventano un tutt’uno. Madama Pince ha scommesso con la McGrannitt che sarà lei ad accompagnare il campione di Durmstrang al ballo di Yule, e Minerva si è guardata bene dall’accettare la sfida, certa di perdere. Viktor l’ha riaccompagnata lungo i corridoi, e si sono separati all’incrocio delle scale.   
Hermione lo guarda attentamente, alla luce delle lanterne che diffondono un’aura di pace che si tuffa nel silenzio irreale del castello ormai addormentato.   
“Grazie.”  
Lui sembra non capire, e lei sorride, torcendosi le mani in grembo. Come si fa a spiegare a un guerriero di essere stata salvata da lui? Si solleva in punta di piedi, appoggiandosi al suo braccio e gli posa le labbra sulle sue, gli occhi aperti per guardarlo e vedere il mondo tutt’attorno, senza paura.   
Specchiandosi, vede qualcosa che non credeva di poter scorgere: una persona felice.  
Viktor è preso alla sprovvista, e la fissa imbarazzato, ma quando affiora sulle labbra di Hermione un sorriso decide di prenderlo, di farlo suo, e le ruba un altro bacio.  
E poi un altro ancora, perché non si è mai sazi quando si perde la testa e si è innamorati per la prima volta.   
E forse anche per l’ultima.  
Quando inizi ad amare, nessuno ti dice che è in quel momento che, lentamente, inizi a morire, giorno dopo giorno tra le braccia dell’altro, per fare spazio a un essere totalmente diverso.  


A quindici anni Hermione Granger ha ceduto all'età adulta e alla corte di un principe dei lupi. Viktor ha il passo marziale dei soldati, l'aria dura di chi è abituato alle intemperie e raddoppia le consonanti nel modo sbagliato, perdendole invece dove dovrebbero essere pronunciate.   
Stringe quel segreto al cuore, lo lega con un filo sottile rosso e oro, e non ne fa parola con nessuno.  
Viktor l’ha portata indietro, strappandola da uno specchio che le rimandava l’immagine di una debole, di una che si era persa a metà strada tra l’essere bambina e l’essere donna. D’improvviso lui l’ha spinta avanti ed ora lei si osserva, i boccoli morbidi che le scivolano sulle spalle, raccolti sulla nuca da piccole spille a forma di fiore.   
Si vede bella attraverso lo sguardo fiero di Viktor.  
Si sente felice al fianco di un guerriero che non è arretrato davanti al suo sangue sporco.  
Hermione sospira, emozionata.  
C’è una storia, oltre l’ultima pagina dei libri, che nessuno racconta mai.  
A chiunque basta leggere di struggimenti e patemi, sino al lieto fine. Ma quello che viene dopo sembra non interessare nessuno. Ora, Hermione si trova proprio lì, sulla prima pagina di un romanzo mai letto né scritto: quello che nessuno è interessato a sfogliare, tranne i protagonisti.  
Viktor la attende alla base della scalinata principale, e lei si nasconde dietro una delle colonne, incerta.  
Sente il cuore battere all’impazzata ed è certa che non ce la farà. Forse incespicherà nel vestito lungo; o forse pesterà i piedi a Viktor durante il ballo di apertura; o forse, invece, sarà tutto perfetto e lei solo una stupida che si sta rovinando la serata prima di viverla.   
Stringe le palpebre tra loro, inspirando a fondo: ce la farà.   
Quando fa di nuovo capolino, Viktor le sta tendendo la mano e la sta aspettando.  
 _Di nuovo_ , quasi avesse atteso per tutta la vita solo lei, e null’altro.  
Muove un passo dinnanzi all’altro, Hermione, attenta a non incespicare nell’abito, tenendone sollevati i lembi. È certa si sia sentita così Cenerentola, e non le interessa se la magia finirà a mezzanotte: nessuna fata madrina l’ha aiutata, nessuna zucca è stata trasformata in carrozza.   
Lei non ha alcuna corsa da perdere.   
“Sei bellissima.”  
“Grazie.”  
Vorrebbe baciarla e portarla via, ma è l’occasione per mostrarsi al mondo insieme, per la prima volta. È un rimarcare una proprietà, ora, il mostrare a tutti un gioiello che poi ritirerà dalla vista per tenerselo sul cuore, in battaglia.   
Si stringe al suo braccio e la guarda sorridere e poi rilassarsi non appena avverte il calore della sua mano nella propria.  
Ha sempre creduto che essere innamorati rendesse stupidi, ma non è così.  
Esiste un amore che ti logora e ti uccide, che ti svuota e ti lascia privo di difese.   
Esiste invece un altro tipo di amore, che ti fortifica e ti forgia come metallo. Un amore che ti avvolge e che ti fa crescere alla sua ombra, rendendoti forte e pronto a combattere per difenderlo.  
Li ha vissuti entrambi e conosce la cattiveria di un amore non corrisposto, un vicolo cieco in cui ti trasformi in topo di strada per fuggire, e più cerchi meno riesci a trovare vie di fuga. Ha imparato a conoscere la bellezza del silenzio, delle parole sospese e dei baci rubati. Ha conosciuto il prezzo dell’attesa e il suono di un cuore che perde battiti non per morire, ma per correre all’impazzata verso ciò che gli ha dato nuova spinta.  
Quando le porte della Sala Grande si aprono, il silenzio l’avvolge completamente.  
Nessuno si aspetta di trovarla lì, al fianco del campione di Durmstrang.  
Lei sorride a Viktor, a lui soltanto.  
Perché amare significa avere coraggio, dismettere i vecchi abiti di un corpo acerbo e farsi strada nella vita.   
Significa avere il coraggio delle proprie scelte.  
Significa non avere paura delle lacrime e dei pettegolezzi.  
Significa fidarsi ciecamente dell’altro.  
Hermione sa che la sua vita nelle mani di Viktor è al sicuro.   
Mentre le bacia la mano, al centro della pista, e lei si inchina per concedergli il primo ballo, tutto il mondo scompare: nel cuore, e tra le braccia, solo Viktor. Seduto, a guardarli livido, Ronald, ma non se ne cura né presta attenzione al suo sguardo scuro. Non è riuscito a vedere il diamante grezzo coperto dalla fuliggine, ed ora si ritrova a guardarne la bellezza senza poterla sfiorare. Ognuno cerca ciò che più si avvicina alla propria anima. Viktor è riuscito a scuoterla e sorprenderla, a permetterle di guardarsi nuovamente allo specchio senza provare pietà per sé stessa.  
Credeva di essere già morta, invece ha scoperto di essere viva e ancora in grado di amare.  
Ci sarà tempo per dirselo, un giorno.  
Ci sarà tempo per ripeterselo mille volte se sarà destino accada.  
Per ora, si limita ad appoggiare la propria fronte contro quella di lui, vicinissimi tanto da poter respirare lo stesso lembo d’aria.  
“Mi piaci. Davvero.”  
Lui la guarda sorpreso, sorridendole. È forse la cosa migliore che può sentirle dire in quel momento, ma può bastare. Con lei ha imparato che non ci sono tempistiche corrette o una scaletta di eventi da percorrere, solo lo scorrere degli eventi, naturali come il ciclo delle stagioni che si susseguono.   
Arriverà l’alba e la vedranno insieme, stretti l’uno all’altra.   
La prima di quella che sarà un’intera vita insieme.  
Di questo, Viktor ne è certo.

 


End file.
